


The Medicine Man

by Nedark



Category: Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedark/pseuds/Nedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of "Marble Hornets" that had ended a year ago had just begun to cease their nightmarish haunt of Tim. However, he finds that his past will always try to catch up with him, no matter how hard he fights against it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Medicine Man

“You’re positive this is the right place?” Jake turned to face the passenger seat, glancing out the window to the small house they had parked in front of. 

“I’m sure of it, yeah.” The dull light from a curtained window silhouetted Scott’s face as he spoke. “I checked like, five times.”

Jake sat for a moment before finally turning off the engine and tucking the key into his pocket. “Well, let’s go see if he’s home then.” As the pair approached the door, images of the last few years of his life flashed in his head. It was only ten months ago that he and Scott moved into their dorm and were excited to finally begin taking classes relevant to their majors. Grouped with two more of their friends, Brandon and Eric, to fill up a two bedroom suite, they expected to be missing large chunks of the year from their memories, but they expected to lose them in bottles of cheap beer and cheaper vodka. 

Scott’s pounding on the front door brought Jake back out of his head and into the reality of the situation. Supposedly the man on the other side of this door could tell them what was happening to them, more than any therapist ever could. Despite having watched the past six years of this man’s life, Jake was still taken aback by the appearance of the figure that opened to door to greet them. 

“Hey, are you Tim Wright?” Scott asked the disheveled man as he brushed his bangs out of his face.

“Yeah?” Tim replied, leaning on the door frame and keeping the door open only wide enough to fit his body. 

Scott looked up at Jake as if saying ‘told you so.’ Jake took this opportunity to speak. “Uh, we need your help.” Tim stared at the two men suspiciously, chewing on his tongue as he thought.

“I’m guessing it’s not that your car broke down,” Tim replied reluctantly after a moment. 

“Can we come in?” Scott spoke up again as Jake nervously peered over his shoulder. Tim simply raised an eyebrow in response, standing like a statue in the door way. “I said can we-“

“I know what you said and I think I know why you’re here, so I’m going to give you one chance to prove me wrong before I call the cops to kick you off my lawn.” 

Scott and Jake looked at each other anxiously, neither wanting to admit their intentions. “Well,” Jake started cautiously, “we did see your videos online and-“

“And you still thought it’d be a good idea to come find me?” Tim interrupted. “Did you miss the part where I blamed myself for all of that? The part where I tried to distance myself from everyone? The part where I punched out J-“ he bit his tongue, rephrasing his thought. “Where I said that I didn’t want to get brought back into this?” Scott and Jake turned pale as he grew more and more furious. “If you watched those videos, then you saw what happened. You saw how I can’t help you or anyone else, alright? So you get back in your fucking car, you turn on the ignition, and you leave. I don’t know what the hell you did to find me, if you followed me or were the ones to break into my therapist’s office or just got really fucking lucky on google earth, but whatever it was, you never do it again. You never come back, you never find me, and you leave me the hell alone!” Tim finished, slamming the door to emphasize his point.

Scott and Jake blinked at each other, defeated and frightened, and slinked back to the car. As they drove off, Tim watched from the window to make sure they were gone, the dark room hiding his silhouette. Once the car was out of sight, he turned on every light in the house and went to bed.


End file.
